


First Fight

by MythicalLegend



Series: Adrimi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Kagami Knows, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt, adrien's nickname for her is "mimi", they are cute and you cannot stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLegend/pseuds/MythicalLegend
Summary: In which Kagami Tsurugi has a small disagreement with Chat Noir for the first time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrimi Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573837
Kudos: 22





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> day 0 - first fight

“My apologies Chat Noir, but I already believe myself to be capable enough for a pathetic butterfly goon.” He watched as she meticulously polished the sword in her hands, its blade gleaming in the light. 

“It’s only for your protection madame.” She raised an eyebrow at him, the backhanded insult of his comment hitting him like a rock. Had he just insulted her?  _ God _ , that line worked on almost every other civilian… every civilian but  _ Kagami _ he supposed.

Heat crawled up his neck as he searched for some kind of response. Chat awkwardly coughed into his hand and tried to put himself together. “After all, you can never know  _ how _ dangerous they are until you see them up close. And by then-”

“It’ll already be too late?” He nods, and Kagami gives him a small smile. Within an instant, she lunged forward, metal flashing in front of him as he parried her sword away with his baton. She smirked and put down her blade. “You and I both know that I can defend myself plenty. If you  _ really _ wanted someone to protect, I’m sure my partner, Adrien Agreste would appreciate your help. He always seems to be a bit on edge during these attacks.”

“Hah-! Oh, uh,  _ really _ ?” Chat stressed. “Rest assured he’s safe and sound. I saw your boyfriend run to safety just earlier, he won’t need my help.”

“There’s no doubt that he would be safe Chat Noir,  _ if _ he chose to stop putting himself into reckless danger.” He squirmed under her gaze as her eyes narrowed, shifting uncomfortably the more Kagami scrutinized him. “Why bother saving yourself if you can save others, right?”

“I…” he paused, wondering what to say. “It’s a noble cause.” 

Her line of vision lifted, but Chat was still unsure if she was satisfied. Running off during akuma attacks to be Chat Noir was for the city, yes. But how did that look as Adrien?

A crumbling sound resounded from the ceiling, cracks ebbing from the corners of the room. Hastily, he scooped Kagami into his arms, watching as the sword she carried clattered to the ground, only to be shattered by the giant akuma in front of them.

“We’re going!” pulling her closer as she reeled in from shock. “ _ Now! _ ”

Chat bounded across the rooftops, adrenaline coursing through him as he searched for a place to set down Kagami. The tiny girl in question made no attempts to hide her discomfort. 

“Chat!” Her arms dug closer into his neck as they moved through the air. “I can  _ not _ do this right now!” She buried her head into his chest, and- was that a  _ squeak _ ? Did his precious Mimi just  _ squeak _ ? That had to be one of the most adorable-

“Chat Noir!” He safely landed on to steady ground, much to the relief of his fed-up girlfriend. He beamed, and Kagami let out an exasperated, but relieved sigh. “At the very least,  _ warn _ me when you’re about to do something like that.” She gently placed herself on the ground.

“Says the girl who tried to slash me with some antique sword!”

A look of regret showed on her face. “It’s a shame, I’ve been itching to use one of the historic ones ever since I learned super villains ran amok in this city.”

“I’m sure you’ll get your chance someday.” A blur of red and black rushed past the two as an angry roar erupted in the distance. “That’s my cue.”

He turned around, ready to rush to the fight and assist Ladybug. “I’m sure I’ll see you again, Madame Tsurugi.” He paused, and for a moment he wanted to stay with his girlfriend and shower her with affection. But she was dating Adrien Agreste, not Chat Noir.

...This was his  _ girlfriend, _ dammit. Let him spend a few moments with her!

Chat kneeled and reached out his palm. Kagami playfully rolled her eyes and settled her hand into his. Leaning towards her, he gently kissed her hand, smiling as he heard Mimi’s giggles.

And with that, Chat Noir leaped off into the city skyline, baton extended with a duty to protect the city.

Kagami placed the hand Chat kissed onto her cheek, sighing as she watched him from a distance. She smiled as she thought back to her encounter with her boyfriend. Really, this might as well have been the first fight as Kagami Tsurugi and Chat Noir. Even with his lack of self-preservation, her boyfriend really did seek to help everyone out.

“Please be safe Adrien, you still owe me that sword fight after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!
> 
> talk to me about adrimi!! i'm absolute trash for them.
> 
> i'm not sure if i'll participate for the whole adrimi week (at least not on time), but i'll do my best to achieve that goal!
> 
> see you all soon!
> 
> ~Kyn


End file.
